


Dark moon

by Anori (Thomas_McKellen)



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism
Genre: English, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_McKellen/pseuds/Anori
Summary: During the eclipse that made so many tremble in their homes devastated by a merciless war, two demonic creatures clashes. Who is the monster? Who is the devoted lover? A rite of blood and pleasure seals a whispered pact over the bones of condemned in a place without time or space.





	Dark moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonscream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscream/gifts), [VeilchenSchmetterling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeilchenSchmetterling/gifts).



> Translation by Moonscream

He was perfectly aware of it: that was not the right place, circumstance nor context for this. No sane person would ever have been wasting their time in such kind of thoughts, much less in such an open space. However he WAS the Yi Ling Patriarch and that macabre tittle entitled him to have such macabre sensations.

Tall and imposing with his dark clothes, Wen Ning, The Herald of Revenge and fearsome Ghost General, raised a soldier by the neck in one hand. The man did his best to try and break free from such a powerful grip, avoiding fall in the deep hopeless depths of the general’s dead eyes.

Wen WuXian brought the flute to his lips to communicate his next wish immediately:

“Rip his heart out”

And the order was executed in seconds.

Emotionless, Wen Ning observed for a moment the man before killing him with his arm’s unnatural strength. A last shout tore the wind, just another of many that could be heard every night in Luan Zang forest with the sole purpose of making the blood of anyone fool enough to dare and hunt the head of the most malicious man in the world run cold.

The heart pumped between Wen Ning’s stone white fingers till it turned cold, despite the body it belonged had collapsed like a pile of old rags long ago.

The blood covered Wen Ning’s face with an almost poetic pattern, similar to those delicate poems that scholars painted in silk on their time of reflection.

 _‘Perhaps you’ll never be aware of what you ignite in me, Wen Ning,’_ Thought Wei Wuxian _‘but every night we go out to kill is because I want to see you in the act; the way your body shapes are drawn between the dying lights in the shadows, and how the screams of your victims evoke an infantile curiosity in your eyes, completely different to that pained and hopelessness sensation that normally brace them._

_You always know how to comply my orders, diligent, precise, without hesitation or any suspicious thoughts of me._

_Relentless, kill is what I want, and kill is what you give._

_Would you get finally upset if you knew what I seek from you is something else, something I don’t dare to ask... and that all I do is for the hope of you someday seeing me as another of your preys...?’_

Wen Ning throw the cold flesh to the dirt and looked at Wei WuXian to the eyes. There was something unclear in the deep pit of his eyes as he walked calmly but firm towards the other. The Patriarch was about to step back because of the General’s formidable presence, but his instincts advised him to remain in place.

When his creation reached him, Wei could smell the blood on his clothes, fragrant like plum tree flowers after rain. The hand that had hold the heart caressed and stained his clean cheek, and he suddenly felt crushed by those bright curious eyes, unable to do anything but close his eyes, sighing against that flesh that sought the touch of his tongue when a thumb opened and slipped between his lips.

He had endured long days and nights the urge of staining inexorably his General; of carrying his insolence to another territories that he only had glimpsed when he harassed the Lan Clan Second boy. But he couldn’t hide it anymore. It was impossible to remain composed in front of such creature, finally his.

He opened Wen Ning’s hanfu with unsteady hands, without stopping licking his finger and the ones which followed it, almost choking him. There were them: the chest and belly he had only had caught in glimpses while he struggled to keep him with no-life; his shaped hips, that seemed drawn by himself; and those powerful thighs, columns of doom he had dreamed of so many times before, unable to admit in the agony of his solitary orgasms. Wen Ning was there, his, while his teeth bite the other’s cold fingers, igniting them with the flames of the very hell.

After, Wei WuXian took off his own clothes and thrown them to the ground. They weren’t something too soft, but it would prevent the dust from bothering them. His flute fell with a dull sound, as it was no longer needed, and his body, shaped by the hard life he lived, was shown to the other’s eyes in all its glory, hardly lit in a moonless night. There was an eclipse happening: perhaps he had chosen that night of all because the limits between worlds were thinner; in which one could fell in a dream without noticing.

He pulled his lover free wrist as he lied on the ground, followed by the General after a moment of doubt. Maybe his face was not the same than in was in the past, flexible and expressive, but for him the severity he clenched his teeth and the passion behind those black eyes were enough till both reached the point of no return.

Wei WuXian licked lewdly the hand on his mouth and let his fierce eyes seduce and bring back to his senses the man half naked that bent over him.

“Wen Ning” He whispered with a deep voice, his flesh burning. “I can’t with this silence anymore. You will be mine.” The words came out hastily between his lips, as he kissed the hand between sighs. “You are my sanity; my left and right hand. The only that keeps me going every morning. How could you be so dumb? Why you decided to die without telling me anything?”

The monster frowned sadly, but he kissed his neck and brought him to his chest with a hug.

“It does’t matter now. You did it: you came back to me again and again, and I won’t let you escape. Mi friend, my family… My everything.”

Wei WuXian didn’t let his partner answer, nor let himself to think anything else. He took a tiny dagger hidden between the layers of his clothes and opened a wound in Wen Ning’s neck, drinking his blood while sitting him on his lap and rubbing his sex with the other’s crotch. Their thighs found each other in a hesitant, unknown dance, and soon the Patriarch give the next order with a gesture of his hand.

The Ghost General pulled the hanfu that half-covered him and stood completely naked, covering his and his Lord’s thighs with the blood-stained clothes. With his mouth filled with dead blood, The YiLing Patriarch kissed his monster, bitting him long and hard, trying to make the other’s lips swell. Then, he licked the other’s throat and growled like the sleeping beast he had been until the death unleashed the chains of madness. His gasps echoed his lover’s heavy breath; a reflex, as many others to come, that only incited Wei WuXian.

Soon his sex was completely hard, throbbing before the prelude of that cursed merge, condemned by all gods.

“Young master…”

Wen WuXian shook his head ‘no’ and deepened the kiss, making it even more asphyxiating, reprimanding him in his seductive way, between smiles of happiness and madness.

“Wei WuXian” the corpse corrected himself when understanding the mistake he had made. Words rewarded with a soft caress on his belly.

“Wei Ying” the other whispered, as he took the dagger and cut his wrist. “Immersed in this curse we share, we are no less than brothers.”

Wei WuXian bit Wen Ning’s shoulder while letting his blood stain the other’s lower back. He was looking to do something even more perverse. The General did a human gasp when he felt the warmth slip between his legs, but there was no hesitation in him, no matter what his Lord wanted to do next.

He had never hesitated, and he was not going to start now.

And soon the fingers used that moisture to lead the way. Wen Ning’s entrance was closed tightly, but that didn’t stop his wicked Lord, who prepared him with daring patience and lot of kisses over his heartless chest until he felt he thought that was enough. Then he ready himself, and like Ying and Yang, both parts merged in a sacred rite. Overwhelmed by the vision, something freed the General’s restraint, and he was able to breath with such a pleasure that made one’s blood run cold.

The smile on his face was unnatural, but for his master it was the best and most moving gift. Wen Ning’s loose hair shaping his handsome features was a sight which could take anyone’s breath away.

However, Wei Ying desired more. His appetite was infinite under that moon consumed by shadows. The instinct did the rest: ready and waiting Wen Ning placed his knees between the messy clothes and raised himself enough to feel the other’s sex on point. He observed his Lord, his Love, his World and with an unnatural smile, he let himself in.

The moon disappeared in the night, claiming with his last light the first scream of their freedom. Wei WuXian secured with all his might his partner’s hips, feeling how his sanity vanished completely. Unexpected and unbearable pleasure filled his body. His wrist’s blood ran in fine threads along his lover’s right thigh, whose sex was as stiff as his own, pulsing, gorgeous between his legs. Each thrust made him moan aloud or laughing hard. Gods of chaos dancing embraced between the dead, the condemned.

They kissed, caressed, scratched and bit each other without noticing what happened, wrapped in the joy of finally being together as never before. The core consumed the other’s sex shamelessly, hungry, clamming for more and more, both ramming each other merciless.

Slowly, the light returned again, revealing Wei Ying the most dreadful yet fascinating vision:

Over his body, the most breathtaking creature went up and down, covered by his long black loose hair. He moaned out of control, enwrapped by that terrific aura that made him something forbidden to men. The blood essence and the eternal pleasure now were the same, as it was going to live in the YiLing memories till his last breath.

And therefore, when his lover felt the imminent climax, his body embraced him tight to seize his root, and that powerful man had no choice but surrender, worshiping the moment with a laugh no one would ever hear from that lovely mouth, biting his lower lip with the most human gesture any living being would ever do.

The Ghost General arched his back as he took his Lord’s seed and stained with his own the other’s pale abdomen. In pain, in panic, and between the hands of an absolute pleasure and devotion, Wei WuXian embraced him, fearing that light would take away what now was his. Both stared each other till the end, as the world claimed both return from their dream, timeless place where once both became one.

 

Only death could tear them apart. They promised it as they kissed again; breathing from each other’s lips what remained of their souls.


End file.
